Episode 1503 (6th November 1990)
Plot The next morning, Rachel quickly makes breakfast for David while the farmhouse kitchen is empty as he continues to hide in the barn. Joe shows an interest in Rachel and Mark's music tastes. Jack offers Mark a bit of extra money if he'll do some odd jobs down at The Mill but he is unsure. Rachel warns David that he needs to move on as it's too dangerous remaining in the village. He is adamant he wants to find a way to see Kate before he goes. She calls him stupid. Mark is shocked to walk in on them. Dolly tells Kathy that Sandie has tried selling The Mill with no luck so is now looking to let it. Rachel is angry with David for putting her in a position where she has to lie to everyone. Seth tries his luck talking to a bunch of women business executives on a management training course and camping in a field at Home Farm for a couple of days. He doesn't get far. He relays the news of the women back to the pub. Chris informs Seth that he will be accompanying Kathy at the village concert as he wrote the song she will be performing. Joe plans to send Kate some photographs of himself and the kids. He is told that regulations dictate that he will need to cut Kate out of them in case she tries to create a fake passport. The women business executives pack out The Woolpack. Amos refuses to serve those wearing white poppies, so Henry is forced to. Archie and Zoe try to educate him on the meaning of the white poppies. Mark secretly brings David some food and reminds him that they could all be in trouble for harbouring him if he's found. David quizzes him on the newspaper article about Rachel and explains he came back to make sure they were okay. Mark forms an idea and tells Jack he'll carry out the odd jobs at The Mill - starting tonight. Amos and The Woolpack regulars are disgruntled as the women's mobile phones keep ringing in the pub. Amos is further perplexed when they order drinks he's never heard of. Rachel and Mark sneak David out of the barn and into The Mill. Rachel insists on telling Joe but David asks her not to. She warns him that she'll stay quiet on the condition that he leaves in the morning. The women take over the darts board and bar in The Woolpack and the men find themselves shut in the taproom. Amos contemplates banning them all. Rachel still feels guilty for keeping David's presence quiet from Joe and tells Mark they need to make sure he leaves as soon as possible. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Sue - Claire Toeman *Gill - Rosemary Hirst Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, barn, farmhouse kitchen and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen and field *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *The Mill - Living room and yard Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD